Detailed analysis of renal biopsy pathology has been undertaken in patients with systemic lupus erythematosus who are receiving various therapeutic regimens of immunosuppressive agents. Biopsies will be scored for various indices of pathological activity as well as for patterns of deposition of immune complexes by immunofluorescence and electronmicroscopy; these morphologic parameters are to be related to renal function data in order to ascertain whether more accurate prognostic indices can be developed and whether more sensitive measures of therapeutic response can be identified.